Fandoms Ghost Stories
by swaggydreamer16
Summary: This is a collection of horror stories. In the first story, you must find the fandom references while in the others, they are about specific fandoms. Enjoy!
1. Story 1: The Legend of the Cursed Dollar

The Legend of the Cursed Dollar

Contents of Easter Eggs:

Hunger Games:0

Doctor Who:1

Percy Jackson:1

Divergent:0

MLP:1

Marvel:1

Shelby Tyler looked at the clock on her bedroom wall. She was waiting for her friends. She was having a birthday party. Soon, her doorbell rung. One

after one, the girls began showing up. The party was great, except for one small fact: Her mom had made her invite the weirdest girl you could ever meet,

Sally. The whole day everyday she would sing the song _Riptide by Vance Joy_. So she was really annoying. For desert, they had an awesome pink pie, which was strawberry

flavored. When it came the time for presents, Shelby got some pretty cool stuff.

"Hey, aren't you going to open up my gift?" Sally said questingly.

"Oh yeah."She grabbed her gift. It was probably something really nerdy, like a shield or something. The gift was tiny. It was a little cardboard box, with a little

bow drawn onto the box. Carefully, Shelby opened it. Inside was a single, _dollar._ Only one. Weird. Just like Sally.

"Ummmm, thanks." Shelby said, closing the box.

"Oh, what goes around comes around." the girl said to her creepily.

That night, the first thing Shelby did was trash the box the dollar came in. She left the dollar on her nightstand. The next day, she decided to go out shopping. At the mall, she

found a pair of earings she really wanted.

"I'm sorry, you are a dollar short." the man at the cashier said. Shelby knew for a fact she didn't have any more money. Suddenly, she felt something in her pocket, and... How did that dollar get there?

"Oh, um, here, I have a dollar." Shelby said, giving the cashier the dollar.

A month later, Shelby was miserable. She had bad luck the whole month. But one morning, she oke up to find the box from Sally by her bedside. She could have sworn that she

trashed it weeks ago. It was then she noticed a note I the box. It read:

 _Dear Shelby,_

 _Here is a dollar. I am giving it to you. You are a very stupid girl. If you weren't stupid, you wouldn't have picked on me. You also wouldn't have spent the dollar on those earings. Since you spent the dollar, now you are cursed for a lifetime, until your death. Remember..._

 _What Goes Around, Comes Around..._

 _-Sally_


	2. 2: Too Much Supernatural for Bella Swan

I'm Back! Know it's been awhile since I've written Fanfiction, but now I'm here to write more! I hope you enjoy!

 **Too Much Supernatural for Bella Swan**

(Twilight Fanfiction)

Bella Swan is just a normal girl. With a vampire boyfriend and a werewolf best friend. Does that count as normal? Anyways, that's not the point. You can probably tell by just a little knowledge I have given to you of her that she deals with a lot of supernatural things in her life, and on March 15, more unexpected events were added to her life.

On March 15, Bella Swan sat at the lunch table next to her boyfriend, Edward, with some of her other friends on her right.

"Bella, I almost forgot!" Exclaimed Edward's "sister", Alice.

"What is it?" Bella replied.

"I got a note from Mike that I was told to give to you. I wonder what it could say…." Alice said with a giggle.

"Alice, did you read it?"

"Maybe."

"Alice, I told you to stop doing that."

"Sorry. Now go ahead, read it!"

Bella opened the letter. It read:

 _Bella,_

 _Could you meet me at your truck after school?_

 _-Mike_

Alice knew something that Bella didn't know, Bella could just feel it.

"What is this about?" Bella asked.

"I dunno. All I did was read the note!"

Later, at the end of the school day, Bella went to her truck. Mike was standing there with a bouquet of flowers. Bella was surprised at this, she thought that Mike had maybe moved on.

"Hey Bella. These are for you." He handed the flowers to Bella. She felt as if she was going to be sick. These were the same flowers that had been at her birthday party a couple of days before the Cullens left. Before her life changed more than when she met Edward.

Then, as quick as lightning, Mike threw the flowers at her. By the time that Bella could recompose herself, Mike was gone and the flowers lay at her feet. She picked them up carefully, and headed home. She decided that she should put the flowers in a vase and put them somewhere like the living room. As she pulled the flowers out of the pink paper that was bunching them together, she heard something clink to the floor. She bent down to find a little charm in the shape of a rose. It must have been hidden in the flower's wrap. She picked it up and brought it to her room. She set it in her jewelry box, which she only opened for special occasions. Maybe it would come in use one day. She was about to begin her homework when she turned around to find Alice at her door frame.

"Hey Alice." Bella said.

"Did you open the flowers and put them in a vase?"

"Yes."

"Ok great. Bye." Alice said quickly.

"Wait you're leavi-" Bella stopped. Alice had already left, swift as a feather.

That night, Bella had nightmares about her birthday party. She was dreaming about the time when Edward had left her when a loud noise woke her up. The only thing she saw in her room that could have made any noise was the charm Mike had given her floating atop her glass of water on her nightstand. She got up to put it back in her jewelry box, when she heard a noise from the kitchen. She stepped outside her room to see the same flowers from her birthday and her bouquet scattered on the stairs. She walked around them, carefully trying not to fall. Then out of nowhere, Edward was standing in front of her. And behind her. And at her sides. She looked up to see Mike's face at her ceiling. Bella was to terrified to scream. She fell down the stairs, falling forever. Until Edward grabbed her at the bottom of the stairs. The other Edwards were gone, as was the one Mike. Edward carried Bella to the kitchen, where all of the lights were turned off. He placed her on the couch. The lights turned on, nearly blinding her. In front of her stood Edward, Alice, Mike, Charlie, and Jasper.

"Were you scared?" Alice asked.

"Yes! Was this all you guys?!" Bella asked angrily.

"It was my idea. I thought it would be fun." Alice beamed, delighted with the outcome of her plan.

"And hey, maybe that charm will come to use some day!"

THE END


	3. 3: Gabriella Montez's Possessed Friends

A+250,864=547,992x35

"Easy one." Gabriella said to Troy.

"How do these things come so easily to you?" Troy asked her.

"Troy, you know we learned this all years ago. It's just review." Gabriella giggled.

"I know." Troy paused like he was thinking about something.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing." Troy got up and walked out Gabriella's door.

"Where are you going?" No response.

"Ok, I'll come and find you." She said as she got up from her chair. She walked down the hall and turned into the kitchen. There, she found Troy standing at the table with a... Banana?

"What are you-"

"BAAAANNNNAAAANNNNNAAAAA!" Troy said weirdly.

"What are we doing, playing with foods?" Gabriella said and laughed. She went over to the table and picked up an orange. "Orange!" She yelled. Troy looked at her weirdly.

"Banana good. Orange evil!" With that, Troy pulled the orange from Gabriella's hand and threw it at the fridge. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The orange splattered all over the floor.

"Troy!"

Troy picked up the banana and ran out the door.

"What the heck just happened?!"

That night Gabriella decided to tell Taylor the banana and orange story.

G: Hey Taylor. I had the weirdest night! Troy through a orange at the fridge!

T:Oh no! Throw a banana at him next time you see him for me.

G:What?

T:I need my points back. This competition is all or nothing.

G:What competition?

T: Bye.

Gabriella put her phone down in frustration.

The next day at school, Chad was waiting at the door.

"Hey Chad!"

Chad looked at Gabriella, and then pointed at what looked like a smooshed orange at his feet. He then walked away.

At lunch, Gabriella was the first one there from her table. She wasn't sure if she should eat the orange she had brought for lunch. After thinking long and hard, she unpeeled the orange and when it was about and inch from her mouth, Sharpay and Ryan were behind her.

"What are you doing?!" Sharpay screamed.

"No, no go ahead. Eat that orange." Ryan said.

"What is going on!?" Gabriella yelled, suddenly annoyed.

Sharpay sat down next to Gabriella. On her other side was Taylor. Ryan walked to away to sit with Troy and Chad. These were not the normal places everyone sat. Gabriella thought about the reasons why they might be acting this way. The only one that made a bit of sense was that they were possessed. Possessed?!

"Why are you all so... POSSESSED? Are you like, possessed by fruits. I mean c'mon guys, what is going on?" Gabriella asked the "Orange Girls".

"We're not possessed! Are we possessed? Oh no! No we're not possessed!" They all said in sync. Really weird. Gabriella stared at them, freaked out.

"Oh, the fruit stuff?" Taylor asked. "That's a new game called Fruit Wars. Are we really that obsessed?"

"Yeah!" Gabriella told them.

"Yeah, you should play it. Be on team orange. The boys are on team banana." Sharpay said.

"I'll pass."

The End


End file.
